1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and an application control method.
2. Related Background of the Invention
It has been common to download to and execute on a mobile communication terminal such as a cellular phone an application program, which is used in a game, electronic commerce and the like. As a technology of controlling such an application program from a remote server or the like, there is, for example, mobile equipment described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-244344. In this mobile equipment, a control signal containing unusable information and the like is received from a service delivery system, whereby control is performed such that an application program is made unusable.